This invention relates to packages used for containing, shipping and exhibiting floor display merchandise, and more particularly, to packages which can be used for such purposes and for shipping the merchandise to the final consumer.
Floor display merchandise, such a consumer appliance, go through a distribution cycle which involves the handling, viewing, and reshipping of the merchandise by many individuals. The appliance is usually shipped in a heavy corrugated package which bears exterior graphics of an industrial nature to allow for proper handling and conveying of the appliance. After the merchandise is received at the retail outlet the shipping package is removed so the appliance can be put on display for viewing prior to purchase. Floor sales personnel are instructed how to prepare the merchandise to be put on the floor and how to arrange sales materials needed to sell the product.
As the merchandise is viewed by potential customers, it is frequently scratched or dented, thereby significantly reducing the merchandise's selling value. When the product is finally sold, it must be repackaged in order to be delivered to the consumer.